monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Fulgur Anjanath
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Ancient Forest Wildspire Waste Elder's Recess Rotten Vale Coral Highlands Hoarfrost Reach Guiding Lands |Monster Size = Large |Monster Relations = Anjanath |Generation = Fifth }} Fulgur Anjanath is a Subspecies of Anjanath first introduced in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. __TOC__ Physiology Fulgur Anjanath retains many of the characteristics the ordinary species is known for, having the general appearance of a predatory dinosaur. However, unlike its counterpart, Fulgur Anjanath sports a bright white fur on portions of its body, as well as a much brighter, light grey colored hide. Its head is a vibrant orange color. Dark grey stripes cover large portions of Fulgur Anjanath's body, extending from the head all the way to its tail. The usually hidden 'wings' are of the same light grey color as the rest of the body on the outside, while having a purplish-blue coloration on the inside, which is adorned by blue crackles of electricity once the Fulgur Anjanath is charged up. Once in this charged-up state, the nasal crest and inside of Fulgur Anjanath's mouth are illuminated from the inside by a bright blue light. Behavior and Abilities Much like the ordinary species, Fulgur Anjanath uses its powerful jaws and legs to strike down and overpower foes. Its main difference, however, is a unique affinity for the Thunder Element. It generates electric energy with a special organ in its body, utilizing it in combination with its already great physical strength. When charged up, its mucus will also be electrified, allowing Fulgur Anjanath to hurl it at opponents. With this sheer strength and elemental prowess, Fulgur Anjanath is well capable of holding its own against many top-tier predators like Barioth or Tigrex, while even overpowering monsters like Viper Tobi-Kadachi. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter World: Iceborne (Introduced) Frontier * None Spin-offs * None In-Game Description Element/Status Effectiveness Monster Materials Equipment :For more information, see Fulgur Anjanath Equipment Fulgur Anjanath materials can be used to craft two different armor sets: Fulgur α+ Armor and Fulgur β+ Armor. The following is a complete weapon list for Fulgur Anjanath weapons: Gallery File:MHWI-Fulgur Anjanath Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHWI-Fulgur Anjanath Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHWI-Fulgur Anjanath Screenshot 003.jpg Notes *Fulgur Anjanath is the first Brute Wyvern in the entire Monster Hunter franchise (counting Spin-offs, the Frontier Series, Online and Collaboration projects) to ever utilize the Thunder Element. * Fulgur Anjanath is actually M4 star tier, like Acidic Glavenus and Azure Rathalos, making it 2 tiers higher than the regular Anjanath, unlike most subspecies which are only 1 tier higher than their normal counterpart. *To get rid of Fulgur Anjanath's electrical charge, hunters must attack its face. Like its cousin, Fulgur Anjanath will fall over and be open to attacks once it has lost its charge. **If Fulgur Anjanath is not knocked out of its charged state after some time has passed, it will perform a powerful lunging attack that will release all of its charge at once. Category:Monsters Category:MHWI Monsters Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monsters